Complicated
by Japanese Lover
Summary: Sally and the other Freedom Fighters (Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Sonia and Manic) landed on the ship. Sally wants to get back together with Sonic but Amy won't let that happen. Who will Sonic choose to be with by the end of this story?


**Hey, this is my first Sonic story. I don't own anything so hope you enjoy the story**

_Takes place during Sonic X_

Sonic and friends were traveling through space until they came across a weird space ship floating in deep space.

"Hey guys, check this out" Chris said as he pointed to the ship. It had two F's on it and small letters right by it

"What do you think the two F's stand for?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, but we should help whoever on the ship" Tails suggested as two hands popped on the outside of the ship to bring it inside. When they went to the main deck, a familiar bunny jumped out of the ship.

"Hey Sonic! Tails!" she said as she ran towards them to give them a hug.

"Hey Bunnie" Sonic said as he recognized her and hugged her back

"I remember when you were so little Tails" Bunnie said as she started pinching his cheeks. Tails started to blush

Then another friend of Sonic came out half sleep half awake

"Hey Rotor" Sonic said as the walrus became fully awake by Sonic's voice

"Hey Sonic, what do you think of the ship. It's kind of rusty since Tails build this a long time ago" Rotor said as Tails touched the ship

"I remember when I build this ship, but I don't remember the whole double F thing" Tails said

"Yeah, what's with that?" Sonic asked as Rotor and Bunnie laughed

"The Double F stands for Freedom Fighters you dummies" Bunnie laughed as she playfully slapped Sonic in the head

"Oh yeah, but Freedom Fighters ended a couple of years ago. Why you still have it there unless it's a favorable memory y'all using it for" Sonic said as they both nod. Then Antoine stepped out of the ship. The girls went ooh and the boys were like no.

"Still the same Ant from back in the day I see" Sonic said as he held his hand out to him. Antoine shook his hand

"Yes I am still the same from when I was younger but more mature then you. I remember your crazy obsession with chili dogs" he said as Amy and the group laughed

"I got over it, but I still love them" Sonic said as the last person stepped out

"Sonic" she said as she walked towards him.

"Sally" Sonic said as he walked backwards toward Amy. Amy wrapped her arms around his right arm.

"Look, I want us to be friends again. Give me a chance" Sally said.

"I don't know Sal, you gave me a choice, I told you what I want and you slap me." Sonic said as everyone except Tails was gasping

"Sally, what did you do to him?" Bunnie asked Sally as she shook her head

"It's nothing anyway. I want to forget that day" Sally said as she turned around

"If it was nothing, then why you ask me that on that day. Then say give me a chance. You're so confusing sometimes Sally." Sonic said as Sally turned back around

"It is something, but I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled

"Then why you're here?" Tails asked to break the tension between the two

"Antoine asked me to come to space with the group. We wanted to find new different things that are not in Mobius. The only thing we found was two other hedgehogs that kind of look like you" Sally answered as another ship landed on the platform

"Is there anybody else want to land here?!" Knuckles yelled aloud before being smacked by Rouge (Yes she is on the ship too. Also Shadow)

"Shut up Knucklehead" Rouge said.

"Wait a minute, I know this ship from when I was a kid" Sonic said as two hedgehogs jumped out of it

"Sonic" they yelled as they ran towards him to hug him.

"Sonia…..Manic" he said as the pulled apart. Amy was looking hard at the pink hedgehog.

"Now I'm confused, and I'm supposed to be the Ultimate" Shadow said as they nod. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles shook their heads

"Let me try to explain it to you guys" Sonic said. "Sonia and Manic here are my brother and sister. To who think that I'm an only child? Y'all wrong. I was hanging with them until I got a little older to when I met Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor. The Freedom Fighters was still going on until 2 years when it was over" Sonic said as they all nod.

"Are you sure Shadow is also your brother?" Rouge asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just going to say that Shadow and I are clones of each other" Sonic said

"Or something like that" Shadow said.

"Anyway, Tails I see you still got an interest in mechanics" Rotor said as Tails nod

Amy was looking at Sonia and Sally. Sonia notice and decided to say something

"Is there something wrong?" Sonia asked Amy

"You and Sonic don't look like your brother and sister" Amy answered as Manic joined their conversation

"That's what they say about me and her. They say nothing when it comes to me and Sonic. That because Sonia is into the whole royalty thing" Manic said

"What about royalty?" Sally asked.

"My mom was queen who makes me and Manic princes and Sonia a princess. I and Manic are not into the whole thing so we don't talk about it a lot but Sonia will be happy to talk about it a lot." Sonic said.

"You're a prince and you didn't tell me at all" Sonia yelled as Sonic gave her a look

"Did you not here me when I say that I wasn't into that stuff, but to keep the name strong, Sonia was happy to let it spread" Sonic said.

"What was the choice that Sally gave Sonic is what I want to know" Shadow said as everybody but Sonic, Sally and Tails went yeah

"I'm not saying it" Tails and Sally said at the same time. Sonic gave in

"Fine, but I'm only saying it one time and that's it so you must listen (everybody nods) A couple of days before I left the freedom fighters group in general, Sally asked me to visit her. I went over there and she starts telling me about how she must find someone in order to become queen. Eggman back then wasn't doing anything so it was freedom. She told me that I shouldn't go after Eggman anymore since there is no point anyway. She also said that I'm giving you a choice since you never want to hang out with anymore, it's either me or go out there and be a hero" Sonic said as everybody gasped at Sally.

"What kind of choice is that? That's messed up" Shadow said as everybody looked at Shadow

"So, if Maria asked you that question, what will be your answer?" Rouge asked

"Well, first I'll be shocked if she ever asked me that, and two I'll say a hero. I wouldn't let anyone make me choose between someone I like and something that they know that I like doing. I don't care if she cries or even hits me saying that, you can't make me choose my own destiny" Shadow answered as Sonic nod in agreement.

"My point exactly" Sonic said as everyone looks at him. "That's what I said and I got slapped for that"

"But you love me, we were dating for quite a while, but you choose saving the world over me" Sally said as Amy looked at her and Sonic

'That girl used to date Sonic?' Amy thought to herself. Sonic looked at Amy, then backed at Sally

"What's the whole point of being with someone, if the world was being taking over and you never know what may happen to you?" Sonic asked Sally as he walked away. Sally wanted to go after him, but Bunnie shook her head. Instead, Amy and Tails went after him. Sonic was in the hallways when Amy and Tails caught up to him.

"Sally is your ex?" Amy asked as Sonic nod.

"You didn't tell me all of that Sonic. I thought we were best friends, even brothers" Tails said as Sonic faced them both.

"I couldn't tell anyone of even you Tails the full story because I don't want to remember that for myself. That's why I didn't tell you. Also, with Sally being here, I don't want to see her face at all" Sonic said

"I don't understand, you broke up with her. So why can't you see her or even give her a chance to explain herself?" Tails asked him.

"It's complicated buddy. Sally may convince me to go out with her again, but that will be breaking my promise that I made to mom." Sonic said as Amy was confused

"What was the promise?" Amy asked as Sonic checked to see if anyone had followed them. The close was clear

"I made a promise that I won't go out with anybody unless I know she's right for me. Not like marriage wise but enough to go out and say that I like her. When Sally said that I love her, I only told her that one time. You guys have the face expression that I said that to her every day. I didn't tell her that until I broke up with her" Sonic said.

"What did you say to her before you left?" Tails asked.

"After she slapped me for saying to be a hero then to stay with her, I said that if you love me like I love you, you will understand why I made my decision the way I did. I guess it took her this long to finally get what I'm saying" Sonic said as Amy was crying a little

"What were you trying to say because I don't get it?" Amy asked as Sonic put an arm around her

"What I was saying, is that I want the world to be peaceful before I want to be in a perfect relationship with somebody. Nobody to harm you so I won't use violence in front of your face. I want you to be safe first, but in order for that to happen, the world must be safe first" Sonic said as Amy was crying on his shoulder. Sonic comfort her as Tails was clapping

"That was beautiful Sonic. I can't believe it took her this long to get it." Tails said as him, Sonic and Amy who finally calm down but still had her on Sonic's shoulder walked out, but before they walked all the way out, Tails asked two more things

"Sonic, what would you do if Sally told you she got what you were saying?" Tails asked

"I'll say we can start over and just be acquaintances for now" Sonic answered

"What if when you were younger that she knew what you were saying and tried to stop you?" Amy asked as they walked back out

"I wouldn't know what to do. I may still leave" Sonic said.

**Well, that's this chapter. Review and tell me what you think of it so I can know to continue this story. Remember to review, bye.**


End file.
